robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Ragnabot 3 Awards Discussion
Ragnabot 3 has been a record breaking tournament with over 800 robots competing, plus an Antweight tournament which is also eligible for this vote. Below is a list of categories. Please comment below with some nominations for battles, robots, comments or whatever is being asked for. After a few days, I will create a new page for the official voting. Best Battle Which battle that happened would you like to have seen the most. Anything from a one-sided bloodbath to two All-Stars that never met can be nominated. *All right, I'm doing nominations in the dead of midnight because I have lost my mind. Anyways, definitely Aftershock VS Magnetar. Would've been a cakewalk for Magnetar, but that would've been an awesome fight to watch nonetheless. --TheyCallMeDoot (*doot doot*) 00:36, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *'Carbide vs Magnetar' - I think, going into the Grand Final episode of Series 10, everyone wanted to see this. It's kind of the Razer/Hypno-Disc of the reboot. Combatwombat555 (talk) 00:42, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *'Carbide vs Eruption' - It was a tense fight which was close to going in Carbide's favour, but it's one of those fights where Eruption managed to pick up some votes and "fight back". Kinda fitting as in Series 10, Carbide was beating Eruption until it fought back hard, it's almost parallel. Biggest Overachiever Without taking their opponents into account, if someone said "Robot X will reach the Y round" to you before the tournament, which would you laugh at most? *If anyone told me "ORAC's Revenge would make it out its heat alive" then I'd have assumed they were on drugs. Aaaaand then the draw happened... --TheyCallMeDoot (*doot doot*) 00:39, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *It's a toss-up between Doot's pick and Hard (loanerbot). OrAc's Revenge was at least pretty competent for the time, this version of Hard getting through has more of a '...what?' feel to it. Combatwombat555 (talk) 00:55, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *The only one that can really challenge the above two nominations is Zorro. The reason is simple; we don't really know enough to judge it properly. All we know is that the moment it faces a competent flipper, it's out. As for its spinner's capabilities, it was meant to be potent, but we never got to see it thanks to it being damaged early on in its only battle before suffering the aforementioned flip of doom. At least with Orac's Revenge and Delldog, we had opponents that showed off much of their capabilities. Zorro never got to, making it a major overachiever in my opinion. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 00:57, February 9, 2020 (UTC) Most Controversial Result Which battle result did you disagree with most? Battles eligible must have a clear 5 vote majority, as anything else is close naturally, so can swing either way. Most Controversial Moment The biggest controversy not eligible for the Most Controversial Result award. *'Cherub' somehow skirting death three times in its run, with me vehemently defending the biblical wedge throughout its run. --TheyCallMeDoot (*doot doot*) 00:41, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *'Rip vs Run Away fiasco'. While the result was fair, the whole ordeal surrounding voting for either robot did not make one bit of sense. In the end, everyone suffered, nobody got what they wanted and ultimately Run Away secured a decent victory over Rip, which is what should have happened in the first place. It also led to... SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 00:45, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *'Recyclopse's extremely lucky victory'. While I backed Recyclopse and would still do so against Middleweight Phoenix, I cannot help but imagine that had some voters actually took the time to, you know, vote in that battle, Phoenix would have gotten a narrow win. Alas, "Daylight Robbery" occurred according to Toast. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 00:45, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *'Mortis' extremely lucky victory'. A similar case here. While I accept that Mortis could have beaten Tiberius, Tiberius ultimately should have gained more votes. Sadly, one voter forgetting to actually vote, and another leaving it too late, sealed Tiberius' loss. Tiberius could very well have reached the 3rd round in an alternative reality where both voters made their choices in due time. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 00:45, February 9, 2020 (UTC) :*I think this one gets overblown - I too forgot to vote for that one (in fact I think I forgot to vote in that entire round of battles), and would have voted for Mortis. Combatwombat555 (talk) 00:51, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *'Mortis vs Tiberius' - Same reasons as Space so not much to add, Mortis really overachived in this and I felt some people were a little too stubborn to actually rewatch Mortis in Series 4 and see the sloppy controls, faulty weaponrty and high ground clearance issue before deciding, which based on some of the votes, felt really obvious. Biggest Surprise Which robot went further than you expected, and made you happy about that? *'Hypno-Disc' has to be up there - a robot that didn't make the Top 8 of Series 6 (a full 15 years before the most recent series) placing 6th. Combatwombat555 (talk) 00:40, February 9, 2020 (UTC) Biggest Loss Which robot crashed out far too early? Use my blog to help your decision *My heart says Supernova, but my mind realistically has to say Aftershock, a 'bot dealt one of the worst hands ever in its first Ragnabot run by immediately dying to Magnetar. A shame, 'cause I think it could've definitely made the Grand Final with the right draws. --TheyCallMeDoot (*doot doot*) 00:49, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *Thinking this differently. Yeah, robots like Tornado, Aftershock and many others fell. But here is the thing; at least they faced robots that could easily or competently outmatch it. Pulsar's loss was different. It lost to a machine that had fallen to several spinners in the past, in Bulldog Breed. A classic machine that while competent, should easily be outmatched by a Series 8 Grand Finalist with a drum spinner. Alas, not the case, making it a major but unexpected loss, unlike many of the others that you could understand falling at an early stage. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 00:51, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *Aftershock and Pulsar are probably more surprising, but Tornado I feel at least warrants a nomination. A robot that perennially features in the last stages of any tournament it's in (and that placed second in Ragnabot 1), bombing out in round 2. Combatwombat555 (talk) 01:12, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *For me Aftershock losing in the Heats was very shocking, especially as that is a machine that could have made the Semis at the very least. But I do agree with Combatwombat with his choice for Tornado, however, I just feel Aftershock's loss to be the more "big" Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 06:56, February 9, 2020 (UTC) Biggest Improver/Decliner Which robots showed the sharpest improvements and declines from the previous Ragnabot? Use Crash's blog for guidance. *My biggest improver is definitely Texas Tornado for its impressive performance all the way into the Top 32 where it had no right to be. --TheyCallMeDoot (*doot doot*) 00:54, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *Biggest... decliner? has to go to Atomic. From fourth place all the way down to bombing out in the heats, Atomic's went into meltdown far quicker than I expected. --TheyCallMeDoot (*doot doot*) 00:54, February 9, 2020 (UTC) Best Vote/Reply Which user posted the funniest/most insightful/intriguing or in any other way best vote in a battle? Did they make you laugh, completely convince you to switch votes, or just generally described every factor in the battle perfectly? Post the user and battle so we can find it. Biggest Shock Win Which battle produced the biggest shock win? A good/All-Star robot crashing out to a much less successful and regarded robot, which just happened to be the right robot to stop their run? Biggest Ragnabot 3 meme What meme and regularly returning vote/caption/comment became the best meme of this tournament? Best Ragnabot 3 blog Which Blog written by a user about Ragnabot 3 was the best or most informative, useful or greatest commentary? *RIP in Pieces award *Going home in a Bin Bag *OotA list *Don't Bring Wheels into the Arena *Space's Opinions and Awards *3 vs 2 - For Better or For Worse *Crash's Top 16 thoughs *Adster's Summary Recap *Top 96 Predictions Competition *Competitors Ranked *Ragnabot Series Record *Crash's For Better or For Worse is always a great read but my personal favourites has to be Toast's Ragnabot Series Record.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 06:54, February 9, 2020 (UTC) Best Episode Which Episode (Page) was the best one to be involved in voting for? *'Heat I'. So many battles were up for debate, and many ended up with an amazing comeback by the winning machine. UFO was arguably the MVP of the entire episode, coming from behind against both Mega Morg and Hodaf the Bad. While Steg 2 annoyingly got through the entire heat, seeing machines like Short Circuit and V-Max battling it out for a place was heart-warming to say the least. *As for the worst (if we are doing this), it has to be Heat J. Sure, while there were a few close debates here and there, I found this one to be one of the most dreary out there. The problem was that there were far too many "squash" battles, whitewashes that made voting boring. Round 2 may as well be the worst section of the entire Ragnabot, because there was only ONE countervote that entire round. That is unacceptable. Didn't help that there were only two all-stars, Thor and Bigger Brother, who would easily outmatch any others in the heat. They did battle in the third round, but another whitewash didn't help. Only saving grace for me was Maximum Torque's surprising run, but that wasn't enough to save this episode. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 01:06, February 9, 2020 (UTC) Innovation Award What was the best new feature of Ragnabot 3 compared to previous Ragnabot versions? *Rantnabot. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:57, February 8, 2020 (UTC) *Reduced number of Qualifiers. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:57, February 8, 2020 (UTC) *Free Passes being knocked out in the qualifiers. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:57, February 8, 2020 (UTC) *24 heats. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:57, February 8, 2020 (UTC) *Pre-Quarter-Final Melees. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:57, February 8, 2020 (UTC) *Expanded Sweepstake Scoring system. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:57, February 8, 2020 (UTC) *Schrödinger's Floor/House Robots. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:57, February 8, 2020 (UTC) *Interchangeable Weapons rule. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:57, February 8, 2020 (UTC) :*I hardly noticed the Interchangeable Weapon rule and based on some of the Big Nipper votes, neither did others...Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 06:53, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *For me personally, as a big fan of antweights, I have to go with the Rantnabot Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 06:53, February 9, 2020 (UTC)